It is known that exhaust gas turbochargers can be used in internal combustion engines to boost power. DE 195 24 566 C1 describes an internal combustion engine with exhaust gas turbochargers, which are installed in a carrier housing. The turbines are located inside the carrier housing, and the compressors are located outside the carrier housing. The turbines are supplied in parallel with the exhaust gas through a common exhaust gas feed line. After the exhaust gas has flowed through the turbines, it is collected in a manifold; a Y-pipe is shown in the reference. The arrangement is selected so that the exhaust gas is collected from turbines which are opposite each other. As a result, the manifold must be quite long. The outside dimensions of the carrier housing are based on the number of exhaust gas turbochargers, on their size, and on the exhaust gas feed line or manifold.
In practice, the carrier housing with its feed and discharge components is mounted on top of the internal combustion engine. This increases the amount of space required to accommodate the internal combustion engine. In the case of ships and military vehicles, an increase in the need for space can be a problem.